


it was a hard day, lemme milk you

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Laughter During Sex, MILFs, Milk, Milking, Nipple Play, Rule 63, Weird Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, because i cant write married couples for shit, komaeda doesn't have a filter and i hope it comes across as somewhat funny, komaeda is a kindergarten teacher, massaging cuz ko is a good wife, milf hinata ftw, this is both not serious and serious at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: hinata had a hard day, and so did komaeda. originally, the day was going to be just them relaxing on the couch, but komaeda has other plans for the evening.aka ko decides to be weird and milk hinata and hinata goes along with it. don't read if you don't wanna see that.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	it was a hard day, lemme milk you

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to get across this fic is just milking. nothing else. like maybe, if you squint, its them being cute/weird together, but that's only if you reeeaaallly squint and ignore the milking parts.
> 
> also, i've switched their names to girl names, nagito is now naomi, and hajime is now hachie. hopefully that won't be too confusing
> 
> Edit: im not a pussy im going off anon hey y'all its me ☺️

Hachie groaned in pain as Naomi rubbed at her upper back smoothly, leaning into her wife's sturdy hands. “I hate everything. Everything hurts.” She whined for the 15th time, appreciating that Naomi would just smile and nod and let her be whiny. She let out a sharp gasp as Naomi brushed over an especially tender spot between her neck and shoulder, nudging the other to continue rubbing her.

At first, she was embarrassed to have Naomi do this for her, both because she was probably tired as well from having to run around all day with noisy toddlers (which she commended because she was barely able to keep up with her own baby, let alone an entire room of 5 year olds) and the fact she’d have to be shirtless for this (as per request of Naomi, that didn’t go unnoticed)

While it was entirely possible Naomi suggested this so she could see her shirtless, she made up for it by letting her moan and groan about life and massage her. “Mm, Haruto was so fussy today.. wouldn’t even lay down for a minute without me holding him.” Naomi made a sympathetic sound, kissing Hachie's neck “You poor thing.” Her sarcasm was not lost on her, making her turn around and give a playful pout at the other.

“Well, tell me about your oh so hard day then, miss teacher.” Hachie shot back, stifling a giggle when all she got in return was a clearly exhausted sigh. That was all that needed to be said, really. Or all that was said, before Naomi started to sneak her hands further up her body and plant little kisses along her neck “Mmm…pretty lady….so pretty…” She sighed out, hands going to rest under Hachie's breasts and pausing to see if she’d say anything. 

Hachie rolled her eye and guided her hands up to cup over her chest “You can grope me, weirdo. I know they’re basically your stress balls at this point, just don’t be too rough.” Hachie chastised, reminding her all the time that besides the fact they were just sensitive to begin with, too hard of a squeeze could literally make her squirt milk and she did not wanna deal with any part of that, clean up wise or shame wise.

“Yes yes, I know, can’t have you soaking the coach..” Naomi teased, gently groping at Hachie's boobs and humming in delight. “This is all I think about doing..ahh…what gets me through my day.” Hachie hide the flush on her face by turning to the side, resisting the urge to almost purr at the relaxing feeling that came with Naomi fondling her. “You think about my boobs when you’re at work?”

Naomi shook her head as her fingers lightly squeezed down around Hachie's nipples, causing her to let out a noise of slight panic “I think about them all the time, not just at work. Though its mostly there.” Hachie sighed and readjusted herself to be sitting in Naomi's lap. “I can always rely on you for an ego boost, can’t I?” Naomi almost immediately nodded in response, nuzzling her neck and humming while she played with Hachie's breasts.

Though, she seemed to be paying more attention to her nipples, rather than the whole of her chest. Lightly twisting, pinching, and rolling the skin between those long and nimble fingers (that were always painted black, without fail) Naomi then leaned in to Hachie's ear to whisper something “You know, I think it would be kinda hot if I made you leak, don’t you?” She asked, her grip on her nipples hardening just enough to notice, not to make anything happen.

“I- Ah, um, darling, you-" Hachie stumbled out, caught off guard by her completely random comment. “You realize that it would get everywhere, right? It doesn’t come out in just one solid stream.” Naomi just nodded and giggled at Hachie’s nervous gasp when she squeezed at her perked up nipple, small droplets of murky white liquid beginning to appear “I know how anatomy works, yes. We have paper towels and formula, so I don’t see the issue. Plus I’m hungry.”

Hachie whipped her head around at that comment, her face puffing up in fake anger when she saw Naomi barely containing her laughter at her own weird and completely not at all funny joke. Hachie only laughed along with her out of embarrassment, not because it was funny, nuh uh. After the two calmed down and could talk without snickering finally, Hachie let out a sigh and turned herself to face Naomi “You are so lucky I love you, you know that?” 

Naomi nodded and rested her head on Hachie's boobs, looking up at her with an innocent expression (intentional or not, she wasn’t sure) “If anyone else ever said they wanted to milk me and then joked about drinking the milk, I’d kick their ass.” Naomi laughed again and nodded in agreement “I am lucky to be with you, I know. I married you just for this reason.” Hachie lightly flicked her fluffy mane of hair, huffing and locking eyes with her.

“Just- don’t do too much, if you’re serious about. That. Be gentle still.” Naomi paused before nodding, kissing all over Hachie's breasts and moving her hands to rest on top of them “Finally, my dreams can come true. Thank you, angel.” “Stop talking.” Hachie commanded, making a small sound of surprise when she felt Naomi's thin lips wrap around her nipple and delicately suck on it. Not enough to get anything out, but enough for her to feel what was happening. 

While she was mouthing at her left breasts, her right hand was busy nearly expertly rolling and (carefully) twisting Hachie's breast, pulling away when she heard a squeak of surprise coming from her, before glancing to the side and realizing ‘Oh shit’ she had just literally milked her, and it was much more unexpected than she had. Expected. She glanced up to meet with Hachie's beyond embarrassed gaze, turning away and hiding her face.

“Woah.” Naomi helpfully inputted, going to twist at it again and chuckling when thin streams of milk spurted from her breast. “You just made me squirt tit milk on your hand and all you can say is ‘woah'?” Hachie asked, her tone lighthearted but teasing. Naomi shrugged and smiled easily, “I’m a simple woman, I guess you could say.”

“I hate you sometimes.” Hachie mumbled, looking to see that instead of getting the couch, like she had originally thought, she instead had caused Naomi's white tanktop (that was way too loose and if she looked at her for a second too long she’d get unintentionally flashed) with milk, the collar now a dark gray in contrast. “Oh jeez, I’m so sorry-" She apologized, motioning towards her shirt. Naomi didn’t even seem to notice, however, simply giving it a one time glance and moving back to licking at Hachie's breast.

“You are so god damn weird jesus christ.” She muttered, not going to elaborate on how relaxing and really relieving this was. Naomi didn’t need any more encouragement. She didn’t even perk her head up, though, too engulfed in licking up any droplets of milk and peppering kisses all across her areola and nipple. Hachie, unsure of what to do in return, combed her fingers through Naomi’s hair, softly moaning and sighing as the other stuck to simply playing around with her breasts.

Besides the occasional pinch, just enough to get out a small trickle of milk, Naomi didn't milk her too much. Though it was clear she still wanted to, given by the near hearts in her eyes as she stared at Hachie's breasts for an absurd amount of time. Or that could be from Naomi just liking her boobs. that was always an option. Either way, Hachie sighed and briefly considered what the hell had led her to doing this before pulling Naomi's head away from her breasts and moving her hands to grope her. 

"I know you still wanna do it. Just go on and have your fun, it's not like I'm running low on supply, anyway." With her permission, Naomi eagerly obliged and twisted her nipples, snickering and watching in amazement as multiple solid streams of milk quickly squirted out of Hachie's breasts, just grinning as it got all over her hand and shirt. "Is it wrong I'm getting turned on from this?" Naomi asked, not stopping her actions and just continuing on slowly draining her dry.

Hachie chose to not respond to her question, since if she did, there was a good chance she'd have to admit this was making her pretty wet as well. The other would soon find that out, anyway, when her hand switched from pinching and gropping to sliding down Hachie's stomach, stopping just above her pajama pants (because it felt a little too much to be walking around pantless, even if Naomi had strutted around with just underwear on)

Naomi, having a habit of shying away from asking permission to go past 2nd base nearly every time they had sex, just started toying with the drawstring attached to the hip of Hachie's pants, occasionally glancing up and quickly looking away whenever their gazes met. "You know this would go a lot quicker if you asked to eat me out instead of doing this, right?" Naomi, for once, blushed a little and chuckled awkwardly "Ah, so knowledgeable you are, my darling." She said, unclear if the sarcasm was intentional or not.

"Then, may I eat you out, please?" Naomi asked, giving her best puppy eyes and grinning when Hachie rolled her eyes and nodded, helping her take off her pants and glaring at her when she noticed her about to talk. "Don't say anything, or I'll kick you." Naomi shrugged nonchalantly and agreed, and licked up her clothed pussy, already feeling her wetness slightly seep through the thin cloth of her underwear.

"And I thought you weren't enjoying this.." Naomi quietly commented, quickly holding open Hachie's legs to avoid any kicking happening. Hachie just grumbled and arched her hips slightly when Naomi's (pierced, she didn't know she had put the piercing in today) tongue rolled over her clit, humming and giving it a light suck before tugging at the waistband of her panties "May I take them off?" She asked cordially, barely waiting a moment after Hachie gave her a nod of approval and tugging them down to her ankles.

She giggled under her breath as she watched Hachie's pussy pulse ever so lightly in arousal, a line of wetness attaching her to her underwear still and laying to rest on her inner thigh. Hachie witnessed this as well and just groaned, internally hating herself for still being this easy to rile up. She hoped that with age, and experience, maybe her body could move past the 'horny virgin' phase. It seemed that wasn't gonna be the case, at least not with Naomi. 

She almost missed how as Naomi leaned in to lick and suck at her pussy, mouth making obscene and embarrassing noises, her hand had snaked down underneath the hem of her pants and was subtly moving around. 'I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not...it's hot either way.' Hachie idly thought, moaning and moving her hips up to meet more of Naomi's wonderful feeling tongue, that managed to hit all the right places in a matter of minutes. "Right there, keep hitting right there, please, please-"

Hachie had a brief idea on something that could help get Naomi off, hesitantly going to grope at her breasts and letting out a breathy moan. "Hey, baby, look up at me." She said, her voice just a little above a whisper as she played around with her breasts and lightly grasped at her nipples, shuddering when she saw the small droplets of milk slowly come out of the raised bumps across her areola. She looked down to see her efforts to arouse Naomi were working perfectly.

"That's right, watch me. Watch me squeeze milk out of myself while you eat me out.." She spoke, her voice growing in arousal as she saw the movement inside Naomi's pants quicken, a small whimper escaping her lips as she focused on sucking hard on Hachie's clit, her eyes never moving off of the woman in front of her as she watched Hachie cautiously squeeze her breasts just enough so that a short shot of milk came out, her moans and sighs of pleasure making it clear the both of them were enjoying this. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum- you want me to milk myself while i cum onto your tongue, huh baby?" Hachie whispered, grinding her hips up against Naomi's lips and moaning freely. Naomi hurriedly nodded, pulling away to moan her name and let out a little beg before latching back onto her clit. Her fingers were now shakily massaging her nipples, a steady flow of milk seeping down her body and dripping down onto the couch.

Hachie was soon whimpering and arching her back high up into the air, her moans getting more and more high pitched until she finally snapped, legs shaking and spreading wide as she moaned loudly. Her fingers harshly pinched her nipples, squeezing her eyes shut as they spurted out with her milk and landed onto the couch cushions and Naomi's shirt. Her orgasm lasted a good 15 seconds, slowly coming down just in time to watch Naomi stumble and moan shakily into her hand as she came in her jeans.

"Fuck...we haven't done that in a while, haven't we?" Hachie asked softly, Naomi only nodding in agreement and moving up to rest on top of Hachie's dirty chest. "Uh- Darling, I'm still covered in-" She was cut off by Naomi simply taking off her shirt and wiping off her breasts and stomach, blotting any wet spots she saw on the couch before tossing the clothing aside. "All dry now." She grinned, humming and laying her head down on top of her tits.

“Did you have all your fun, finally?” She asked, looking down to watch Naomi. “Mm, I guess so. I know you're tired, though, so I'll let you sleep.” Hachie paused before smiling a little at her “Thank you for your never ending kindness, you weird weird woman.” Naomi smiled back up at her, looking a mess with her lips and cheek slightly wet with drool and 'other fluids.' But Hachie didn’t even mind that as she leaned in for a kiss from the other girl, nuzzling her nose.

Naomi perked up as Hachie started to drift off, promising to take care of Haruto if he woke up during her nap. With that promise, Hachie felt it was appropriate to just nod and fall asleep, marking today as both one of the oddest and funniest days in a while. What else would she get from being with Naomi, though.

**Author's Note:**

> anywaysss hoped you all enjoyed the shit my brain makes me write.


End file.
